Who Are You (To Me)
by Clagag
Summary: [Reylo Fic] [AU set after the events of TFA] Rey loses her memory on an unfamiliar planet and her only way to escape is to join the war against the First Order. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren is desperately trying to regain his position in the First Order and ignore the persistent voice in his head - which sounds suspiciously similar to the scavenger's. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

"What's this one for?" Finn's voice asked laced in curiosity. Rey glanced down to the pack strapped to her thigh. She paused in her steep ascent, fearlessly dangling high within the shadowy recesses of the cavern. Her scavenging expeditions on Jakku had honed her free climbing skills, even as a young child she had always been confident in using her limbs to reach the unreachable; watching her home planet from high up in the trees.

"Med-supplies." Rey replied, testing her foothold. It was cool in here, deep within the planet's crust. Small slithers of light filtered in through cracks in the lofty ceiling; she squinted against the direct light hitting her pupils as she peered up to find the landing. "There!" She boisterously called, her voice echoing throughout the cavern as she continued her risky scale.

"Wow! It's incredible how much you can carry in that suit! You might not believe it but the stormtrooper suits never held much room for anything. Well.. other than a simple blaster clip." Finn prattled on; however, Rey was quite content to have her thoughts occupied by his excited babbling as she worked towards her goal.

Rey had to admit, she really loved her new attire. Although it was nowhere near as light-weight as her Jedi-training garments, it made up for the added weight in its usefulness. It was filled with pockets, and secret compartments for all her supplies, she didn't need to carry any cumbersome bags – definitely a step-up from her Jakku attire.

Back when Luke had first assigned her this mission she had nervously requested to borrow some credits for appropriate attire and supplies, something she was unable to obtain on Ahch-To due to Luke's somewhat minimalistic lifestyle. To her surprise – and joy – Luke had begrudgingly allowed her a small allowance to gather what she needed. However, after landing on a stopover planet and giving her farewells to Chewie, she was grateful to have discovered that an extra hefty sum of credits had been slipped into her rucksack by the Wookiee.

Her shared grief with Chewbacca over Han's death had brought them closer these past few months with a mutual respect growing between the pair, both as competent pilots and mechanics.

In fact, before travelling to Ahch-To, she had helped him with repairing the damages which the Millennium Falcon had sustained after the fallout of Starkiller Base. During this time she had learnt a great deal about the man Chewie had met and grown to become companions with. The tales of their smuggling adventures were seemingly endless, inspiring her imagination every night before she fell into a slumber.

It comforted her, using her imagination to bring to life the people she cared about. It was one of the coping mechanisms she had developed on Jakku, imagining her family exploring the galaxy, her parents joining the resistance, or even just pretending they were having dinner with her, congratulating her on her hard day's work.

Even now, Finn was just a figment of her imagination, someone to keep her company during her solo expedition. The real Finn was back on D'Qar, recovering from the injuries he had sustained on Starkiller Base.

Finally, Rey had reached the ledge, thrusting her arm up to grab hold of the edge. She pulled with her upper body strength, the Finn of her mind silenced in anticipation. She slowly released herself from her foothold, ready to heave herself vertically.

However, as she pulled upward, her fingers slipped, scraping against the rocky wall. An audible gasp infiltrated her ears, and time seemed to slow as Rey realised it was her own.

She was freefalling.

Friction tore through her gloves and burns began developing on her hands as she tried to use the rocky wall to slow her descent.

Eventually though, she lost her hold on the wall, her breath catching in her lungs. She felt fire everywhere. Snapping into action, her instincts kicked in - panicked as she called an onslaught of force energy inwards. Drawing all she could from the air around her, she didn't even know what for.

She could no longer consciously place herself in time or space.

All noise and feeling ceased and she went numb. Her eyes fluttered shut as an array of images infiltrated her mind, sharp flashes of moments in time filled her thoughts, similar to when she first held Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. Though she was unable to even make this connection, all she could focus on was the images.

Each indistinguishable from the other, indiscernible in meaning.

It was too much.

The barrage of visions became more violent, her ears beginning to ring.

Death and the dark. Life and the light. The longevity of the experience pulling Rey into a more severe pain. Hopelessness encapsulating her within her own mind.

She wanted it to stop.

She begged for it to end.

Her current predicament all but forgotten, all she knew was the visions and the noise and she couldn't take it anymore.

Finally, Rey got her wish. And darkness took her.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of dread.

Her mind felt fuzzy, like static slowly clearing.

Eventually the space around her became apparent, she was lying on a hard uneven surface, a cool draft nipping at her exposed neck. Then there was the pain, a dull throbbing in her head.

A small moan escaped her lips as she reached up and felt the back of her head. Thankfully, there was no blood, a few abrasions were scraped over her palms but the most intense pain coming from her head appeared to be internal.

The pain, the dread, the images, what came before? What had she been doing?

A sharp image flashed in her mind. Maz Kanata! She had just landed on Takodana with Han, Chewie, and Finn to visit Maz's cantina. But there was a voice, a feeling, something had drawn her to the vault, to the lightsaber.

Rey sat up with a start, the lightsaber! She blinked a few times, her eyes trying to adjust in the dark space she was in. Slowly but surely, dim light illuminated her surroundings. She was in a... cave? This wasn't right... she had just been in Maz's basement. Hadn't she?

She frantically looked around for the lightsaber, one hand unconsciously grasping her head at the site of pain. Her wriggling movement caused the dim light to catch the hilt of the saber. It was strapped to her waist. Strange.

Cautiously, Rey reached for the saber, silently hoping the flash of images wouldn't invade her mind again. Slowly but surely, she withdrew the saber from its hold, rotating it in her hands as she inspected the weapon. She had only heard about the weapon in tales and legends, to have one in her hands, strapped to her waist, was extraordinary - yet terrifying.

Unwilling to test it out quite yet, Rey returned the saber to its holding place. Taking in her surroundings again. Rey knew lightsabers were connected to the force, but the force couldn't transport people... could it?

Noticing a tunnel in one of the far walls, Rey stood. Stretching out her stiff limbs. A grumble emanating from her stomach. Just how long had she been down here?

Rey strode over to the tunnel entrance, catching her reflection in a crystalized patch of wall on the way. She paused in her steps, further investigating her appearance. Her unfamiliar attire was not the only unusual thing she noticed, running a hand along her exposed skin, she felt and saw old scars that were new to her. She also noted her hair was shorter by a few inches and her cheeks were more full. Even if transportation was possible, this kind of change couldn't be.

She was in an unfamiliar place, in unfamiliar clothes, with unfamiliar changes in her own body and a constant pang of pain in her head. Rey wasn't slow-witted, her time on Jakku had rendered her a quick and intelligent thinker.

There was only one plausible conclusion, but what could have happened to bring this extent of memory loss? And just how long it had been she could only guess at, weeks? Maybe even months. She prayed it wasn't years.

She had to know what had happened, a plan quickly formulating in her mind. She had to find her new companions, if they were the last ones she remembered then surely finding then would be the most logical place to start.

Han Solo. He had a reputation galaxy-wide, making him her best bet. How hard could it be to track down one of the most famous smugglers, war hero and his walking-carpet companion? And if that didn't work she could always find a way to get back to Takodana, although she reserved that option as her last resort. The scavenger wasn't sure how much she trusted the residents who frequented Maz's cantina.

Had Finn already reached the outer rim? Or had the First Order recaptured him or worse? A shiver ran down Rey's spine. Despite the betrayal she had felt when he confessed to his lies, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Somehow in the short time she had known him a bond had developed between the two, one stronger than any she shared with the inhabitants she had known on Jakku.

 _Maybe, just maybe._.. a voice whispered in the back of her mind. _Maybe Finn returned, maybe they all did._

Rey continued on in the tunnel, unsure whether she was heading towards an exit or going deeper into the cave. To pass time (and ease her nerves) she began formulating a conversation with her new friend in her mind.

"So you've forgotten the past few weeks?" Finn's voice asked, audibly gaping. "You mean to tell me you forgot how you forced me to return to Jakku with you? I know, I know you didn't actually force me. I was just... upset that I wouldn't get to see you again. Anyway, eventually I agreed to escort you back to Jakku. Only escort! Well, that was until you showed me that Jakku isn't actually that bad."

Rey chuckled, "You were so stubborn! You vowed to never return to Jakku, though it didn't take long to win you over though did it?"

Finn tried to hide a grin, but Rey knew the corners of his mouth were pulling up.

"I was finally glad to leave that planet. I basically kissed your parent's feet when they arrived to take us away from Jakku. You can't tell me you forgot what it was like returning to your home planet. We climbed the trees every night after your family had gone to sleep. Watching the stars together. Surely you haven't forgotten that?"

Rey sighed, her own daydream having made her slightly home sick. She thought of the stars, the constellations her mother had shown her when she was a child. Still etched into her memory. They often frequented her daydreams of being returned home; however, for the first time she could add a friend to her fantasised return.

She knew although her fantasies were a sure way to lighten her mood, they often tip-toed the line between productive and counter-productive. She couldn't let the idea of being brought home distract her from her current objective, which was always to survive.

Rey rounded a corner and her ears perked as the faintest of voices echoed within the rocky hall.

"What was that?" Finn asked before vanishing from her mind. Freshly alert to her surroundings, Rey tuned in her senses, listening to what the voices were saying. She tried to muffle her steps as she approached the source of the sound.

"... an attack"

"Not yet! ... Jelde's orders."

"... First Order! We should be providing all available troops, not twiddling our thumbs in some cave. They need us Wen-Tek."

There was a silence before the second voice answered.

"Vu'inh, you've known Jelde almost as long as I have. Have faith in his strategies. The First Order won't expect such a delayed second wave. We will attack them when they think they've already won."

Rey's stomach turned at the mention of the First Order, were they nearby? Were Finn, Han and Chewie in danger?

The two voices were silenced as a set of hurried footsteps approached the pair.

"Admiral, we received contact from the first platoon." Rey finally had the three in sight, observing them from a distance. Her presence still undetected. The people before her wore no distinctive clothing; however, they were definitely some sort of military. Were they part of the Resistance? It was hard to believe given their dishevelled appearances.

There were two females and one male, the male anxiously watching one of the females. He had to be of a lower rank, and the owner of the third voice who had arrived on scene. He shifted on his feet, nervously awaiting for his superior's order before continuing.

"What's the news soldier?" The female finally responded, bringing a temporary relief to the soldier as he delivered the message.

"The second platoon is to stay-put and await further instruction." The unaddressed female was obviously irritated by this. The first holding better patience and control over her emotions.

"Was the message from Jelde himself?" The calmer female replied.

"Yes." The soldier affirmed.

"Then we have no need to worry." The female replied with a smile. "Vu'inh and I will be returning to the troops shortly. Tell them of this new development."

The trooper nodded and headed back the direction he came. When his steps were no longer audible, Vu'inh turned to her companion.

"Are you sure it is wise to tell the soldiers, Wen-Tek?" She snapped, trying to gauge her companions response.

Wen-Tek simply smiled at Vu'inh and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The Resistance keeps no secrets from its men. Have faith, in Jelde and our troops."

The mention of the Resistance suddenly excited hope within Rey. The Resistance... Han, Chewie! An overflow of joy prompted her to rush over to the two women. Rey all but stumbled into the pair, obviously startling them as they raised their blasters at her sudden appearance.

"A-are you the resistance?" Rey asked, grinning almost childishly.

The two appeared to ignore her question, Vu'inh moving to stand behind Rey, blaster still pointed.

"First Order?" Vu'inh asked her companion, jerking her chin towards Rey. She felt a pressure against her back, Vu'inh's blaster.

Rey suddenly realised the rash stupidity of her actions, seemingly ambushing two military leaders in a cave. How thoughtless could she be? Uneasiness swirled within Rey's stomach, hoping the woman would judge her correctly as a friend and not foe.

Wen-Tek studied Rey with poise, eyes tracing every surface of her face, looking for any signs of a threat. Her earlier calm smile replaced with calm calculation, a flicker of recognition as her eyes caught Rey's saber.

"No." Wen-Tek replied, a friendly smiling returning to her face, instantly bringing relief to the scavenger. "This one's a Jedi."

Vu'inh hesitated before releasing her blaster from its spot on Rey's back.

"No way. Is she? Are you?" Vu'inh gaped, returning to Wen-Tek's side.

Rey looked at Wen-Tek, there was something in her eyes, something Rey felt she could trust.

"No, I'm not." She admitted. "At least, I don't think so?"

"Oh?" Something else flashed within Wen-Tek's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "What is your name, not-Jedi?" Wen-Tek asked, mouth curling up at the sides.

"I'm Rey."

"It is very nice to meet you, Rey. I am Admiral Wen-Tek, and this is Lieutenant Vu'inh." The lieutenant gawked at Wen-Tek.

"You gave her our real names?" She hissed.

"This woman poses us no threat Vu'inh, and I quite suspect she has already overheard our names." The admiral continued to smile, sliding a hand on her companion's shoulder.

Heat rose to Rey's cheeks, feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping.

"Sorry." Rey apologised, hoping she could still gain what she desired from these women.

"You already know why we are here," Vu'inh almost grumbled accusingly, "it's only fair we know why you are here."

"I'm looking for Han Solo." Rey stated outright, gauging the women's responses.

Wen-Tek's eyes widened, as did her smile.

"Han Solo? Known affiliate of the Resistance? In here?" Vu'inh asked incredulously.

Rey knew honesty was her only way out, although she still felt hesitant to share everything with these strangers. The ghost of Vu'inh's blaster still hovering against her back.

"I'm lost, and I need to find Han Solo." She cocked her head to the side, something in Vu'inh's earlier question irked her. "You... are the Resistance, aren't you?"

The two women exchanged a quick glance, one Rey couldn't quite give a name to. However, before Rey could pick apart it's meaning, the admiral moved to place her hand on Rey's back, in the same spot Vu'inh had held her blaster.

"Of course." She chuckled. "So, you want to find Han Solo? Well, we have ships."

" _Wen._ " Vu'inh begged, the admiral dismissing her with a wave of her free hand.

Rey gulped down a hard lump in her throat and anticipated whatever these women would ask for back. Resistance or not, nobody ever gave without expecting something in return. She'd learnt that the hard way on Jakku.

"We can offer you a ship, we can help you find Han Solo. But of course we need something from you first." She stared deeply into Rey's eyes. "In return for fighting one battle with us, we will give you a small but sturdy craft."

Rey had never fought a battle in her life, she'd won and lost a few scuffles back on Jakku. However, the closest the Jakku scavenger had ever come to a real battle was limited to the last few days.

 _The last few days you remember._ A small vexing voice whispered in her mind. Rey tried to push the voice to the back of her mind, she knew she wouldn't get any offer better than this one. It was dumb luck she had even found the Resistance.

She held out her hand.

"Deal."

Wen-Tek's smile almost increased further - if only it were possible - as she shook Rey's hand. Rey winced at the tingling pain in her palm, causing Wen-Tek to turn Rey's hand over in her own, exposing damaged gloves and burns on Rey's palms.

"We will have a medical officer look at that."

Vu'inh held back her protests this time, opting to silently follow the admiral when she turned on her heel and headed toward where the male soldier had earlier come from. Rey trailing not far behind.

"I believe our army could do very well with someone of your talents." She made another pointed look at the lightsaber at Rey's hip. "Let's go introduce you to the others."

* * *

 **Heyyyy guys~ Long time no see *finger guns***

 **I actually started writing this 18 months ago and had planned to have it all finished long before the release of the new film... sooooooo one broken laptop later and here it is!**

 **Just want to clarify that in this fic Rey and Kylo Ren ARENT related~~ (This is my first time boarding a sinking ship but as the saying goes "We have dressed in our best and are prepared to go down like gentlemen.")**

 **Also this first chapter was SUPER LONG and the others will be less dense.**

 **Also also I'm a huge fan of badass!Rey and crybaby!Kylo (basically cannon) so thats gonna be the mood for the story hehe**

 **So enjoy this really strange tale of two idiots (the third idiot being me who cant resist a memory loss fic).**


	2. Chapter 2

Never had Kylo Ren experienced such dry heat. Not on Jakku, not on Tatooine, nor any other desert planet he had visited in his life.

If it weren't for the planet's rich content of ores, he was sure no being would ever have dared colonise this dusty desert planet. It was so far out in the Outer Rim that the huge industrial outpost rarely received any visitors, only the return of transporter ships. Those who lived here were born here and died here. Generations upon generation of miners, smelters and smiths.

Kylo took a deep breath, even his mask couldn't filter out the dry smokey taste to the air. It was everywhere, thick and hazy. Old. It stuck to walls, shrivelled the skin of the planet's inhabitants, even the children. He traced a gloved hand over the stone walls, a thin dusty layer of grey coating the black leather.

Kylo was sure that even if this forsaken planet iced over, the drab smokey taste would still be there, sifting through the air.

"Sir." Kylo was pulled from his thoughts, focusing his gaze upon the stormtrooper before him. Not even minutes had they been on the planet and the trooper was already sporting a thin coat of grey dust. "We have been unable to make contact with the settlement's leaders."

Kylo was mildly annoyed but not surprised at the news, they had anticipated cowardice. These people did not take well to unwelcome visitors, all trade arrangements were usually made off-planet, partly due to their unwelcoming nature and partly due to their great distance from any neighbouring systems.

However, the trooper was hesitating, there was some information he was withholding from the master of Ren, Kylo could sense the trooper's nervousness through the force, it irked him.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Kylo questioned, taking a step towards the trooper. The subordinate was no longer able to hide his fear, a slight trembling beginning in his hands.

The stormtrooper gulped.

"When we went to inspect the township, we were met with resistance."

Kylo threw his arm out at the trooper, smacking him against the wall with the force.

" _The_ Resistance?" Kylo asked, infuriated as he held the trooper firmly against the wall, chokes beginning to rise up from the trooper's throat.

"We... don't think so, it's an... unknown... organisation." He gasped between gags.

Kylo dropped the trooper, storming passed his limp form on the ground.

As tempting as it was to crush the windpipe of this trooper, Kylo was limited with the numbers in his command. And as infuriating as the general could be, Kylo had to agree with Hux that they needed every man they could spare at the moment.

Kylo's fury grew, as he stomped angrily down the halls of the abandoned town hall. Fuming at the embarrassment he experienced as a result of his failures on Starkiller Base. His failure to capture the scavenger, his physical defeat by her hand.

As unusual as it was, Kylo and Hux had reached a middle ground after Starkiller. Both with failures and shame of their own. Neither one more to blame than the other. Under the calm and collected wrath of Snoke, the two men had been given a dual punishment. They were each to be sent to opposite ends of the galaxy on mundane errands: Kylo was to use intimidation to "acquire" mineral recourses, Hux was to personally assassinate the leader of a known Resistance affiliate organisation.

" _This is the work of the dogs_." Hux had muttered as they had left the summoning chambers, and Kylo couldn't help but agree. The tasks were definitely something they would assign to those of a _much_ lower rank. Yet here they were, The Order's highest authorities, getting their hands dirty.

Snoke was clever, calculative. He knew that these tasks would hurt the pride of the two men, whilst simultaneously re-establishing the First Order's image to the rest of the galaxy. Kylo was both frustrated and impressed by his master's command.

And Kylo was frustrated. Furious even. How difficult was it for a whole platoon of stormtroopers to fight off a couple of miners and smiths? Kylo finally barrelled through the building's thick wooden doors, blinding white light causing the knight of Ren to squint through his visor as his eyes adjusted to the bright daylight.

Was it not for his innate strength in the force, he would not have detected the blaster shot headed his way in time to prevent its impact with his head. However, with one quick ignition and swipe of his light saber, Kylo deflected the shot. Eyes finally focusing on his surroundings.

The platoon in his command was not struggling in an attempt to wrangle a couple of miners, but was instead facing off against armed militia soldiers. Just under a hundred by Kylo's quick estimate.

He had little time to keep guessing at the numbers of their unknown enemy. Two female soldiers were running up to the sith, blasters pointed. It took two quick swipes for Kylo to bring them down. Whoever they were fighting obviously had no clue the strength of the Order, or of Kylo himself.

Was this part of Snoke's test? Or had the small township been tipped off? Perhaps both.

Kylo joined the battle's sprawl. Drawing his saber through soldier after soldier with quick, precise blows. For just a moment, he thought he caught a glance of someone familiar, brown hair, tanned skin, wide hazel eyes. He quickly dismissed the thought, _it can't be_.

The scuffle between the two armies stirred up the powdery sand, it danced through the air as one by one the opposition's soldiers fell. Kylo twirled his saber in his hands, working his way to the battle's epicentre, where one lone man was barking commands to his subordinates, motivating their continued resistance.

Kylo made quick work of the few soldiers in his way, focusing instead on the man ahead of him. The barking man finally caught sight of Kylo Ren heading towards him, a strange smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

"Surrender!" The man surprisingly called, "We surrender!" Kylo was taken aback as all members of the opposition dropped their weapons, raising their hands in submission.

The smiling man closed the space between himself and Kylo, his hands in the air. For a man who had just admitted defeat, he looked very much like he had won.

Even more surprisingly, the man lowered one of his hands and held one out in a greeting way.

"The name's Sky." The man unsuccessfully tried to hide his attempt at gauging a response from Kylo. The knight of Ren's helmet thankfully hid his bewildered expression. Kylo tried to analyse the man before him, to understand his motives with a glance. He brushed his mind with the force, no fear, no horror, no disappointment, just plain smugness. Annoying.

Kylo decided to ignore the man's effort at an introduction.

"Gather the prisoners," He told a nearby stormtrooper. "Bring this one back inside for questioning." He motioned to Sky, turning on his heel to head back into the town centre.

Kylo suspected this man knew where the settlement's leaders had disappeared to and perhaps where the mineral resources had gone as well.

He needed time to think. He needed to get out of this blistering sun.

Xxx

Finally alone in the confines of one of the more private rooms in the town hall, Kylo released the clip on his helmet. Removing the black mass and taking in his first _real_ breath of the planet's murky air. The taste was revolting, Kylo craved some fresh air to clear his head.

He sat on a nearby chair, running a frustrated hand through his hair, the blood splatters on his robes already drying up.

It had happened again.

He'd thought he'd seen the scavenger.

With an exasperated sigh, Kylo buried his face in his palms. Brushing his calloused thumbs over his temples.

Ever since Starkiller, he had continuously thought he'd caught glimpses of _her_ , her beige clothes, her back, but it was never her. Never the force-sensitive he was looking for.

 _That woman._ Kylo thought in turmoil, digging his nails into his brow. Though his anger was not directed at her, no, it was directed at himself.

Anger at his own stupidity whenever he thought he'd seen her.

Anger at his disappointment whenever he discovered it wasn't.

He would even at times try to feel for her through the force, having had enough exposure to be able to recognise her force signature; however, he hadn't once found her, not since Starkiller.

Before he'd recovered from that fatal day, he'd been bed-ridden, going through wave after wave of fever-induced nightmares and hallucinations. Once, after a particularly vivid nightmare, he'd managed to escape the First Order ship's infirmary in an attempt to chase down the force-sensitive scavenger.

Despite his semi-conscious state, he'd still managed to knock out four troopers and had made his way into the hangar bay. Which was where General Hux finally found him, trying to mind-trick the doors of an upsilon-class shuttle into opening.

" _I have your word on this Kylo? In due time, the scavenger will be all yours._ "

Kylo shook the thought from his mind, he had to focus on the problems at present.

The missing resources. The missing township leaders. The unexpected prisoners.

If Snoke was really testing Kylo Ren, then he had to do his best prove himself. Interrogate the prisoner, force himself into his mind, torture him if he had to.

Anything to show Snoke his strength.

Even if in the end this wasn't a test from Snoke, Kylo would still please his master by showing the galaxy the First Order's strength. He would show his devotion to the dark side.

" _I have your word on this Kylo?"_

Satisfied, Kylo reattached his helmet, straightening himself to the authoritative posture he had come accustomed to. Knowing its ability to bring fear to his inferiors and his enemies. Flexing his gloved hands as he stomped off towards his new enemy's holding cell.

* * *

 **What was the promise Hux made with Kylo hmmmm? (Spoiler: you'll find out if you keep reading this story)**

 **Soo I started writing this around the time when I lost someone close to me and I kind of experienced the same things Kylo does, thinking about someone so much that you think you see them...**

 **Never fear! Kylo will eventually be reunited with _the scavenger_.**

 **Also I promise to deliver the tale of Kylo trying to mind-trick a space ship whilst high on pain medication lol lol in due time my friends, in due time**


	3. Chapter 3

" _You've sure managed to get yourself in a tight spot, kid."_

 _"Yeah,_ _I know."_

 _"You just got away from those First Order bastards, yet you're willing to go run back into a battle with them? You've got some guts kid, I'll give you that."_

A smile spread across Rey's lips, her heart warming at the term of endearment.

" _I know it's crazy, but it's for you. You, Chewie and Finn."_

" _I'll see ya soon kid. We're all waiting for ya."_

"Feeling better?" A voice cut in.

Rey's eyes snapped open, slightly frustrated she hadn't noticed Wen-Tek and Vu'inh's presence in the makeshift med-bay sooner.

Unsurprisingly, Vu'inh had already begun scrutinising Rey, narrowing her eyes and grimacing. She didn't even try to hide her distrust and disapproval of Rey the newcomer – although disapproval was putting it lightly.

Rey shifted on the fold-up cot under the lieutenant's penetrating gaze, instead opting to focus her attention on Wen-Tek's soft gaze and ever-calming smile.

"Yes, much better thanks." Rey looked down at her wrapped hands. Although they had already mostly healed, the physician had insisted on the bandaging them to prevent infection. Rey had hesitantly accepted, knowing he was simply looking out for her best needs.

She had asked the physician to check her head, but as she suspected there was no physical signs of damage. Her memory loss had to have been caused by something else.

"I'm glad to hear. Are you ready to meet the others? Everyone is... itching to meet you."

Ah, of course. News of Rey's appearance must have already spread throughout the platoon. Between Wen-Tek's statement and Vu'inh's eye roll, Rey could surmise that they must be just as uncertain of the newcomer joining in the middle of battle as the Lieutenant.

"I'm ready."

Not allowing Vu'inh the pleasure of intimidating Rey, she tried her hardest to emanate fearlessness. Her stoic demeanour apparently all the confirmation Wen-Tek needed.

"Great. Lieutenant Vu'inh will now be escorting you around the camp, although I doubt we will be here any longer than a day more." The Admiral glanced again at Rey's saber. "I suggest you give that a practice, not-Jedi."

The nickname wasn't too awful, but the insistence that she used it unsettled Rey. What if she had no aptitude for the weapon? It was the tool of the force-sensitive, not some Jakku scavenger.

"Jedi or not, lightsabers are incredibly powerful tools." Vu'inh clarified. "It's advisable you learn how to use it quick if you want to stay alive."

"No need to worry though, we will defeat the First Order this time. You're not the only secret weapon we have against the enemy." The Admiral shot a quick annoyed look at her Lieutenant. Clearly Wen-Tek was not very pleased when Vu'inh attempted to undermine her by trying to scare the newcomer.

Rey was both pleased by the Admiral's support, and slightly chilled by the cold look she was capable of giving.

She silently hoped not to ever be on the receiving end of that look as she rose from her spot on the cot.

"Any questions Rey?"

Rey knew her eagerness to leave and find her friends would be interpreted as distrustfulness and so she attempted to bury her curiosity over the nature of her end of the bargain: when she would get a ship, what type it was, how much of her service was considered enough, and worst - what would happen to her if they didn't win against the First Order. And so instead she asked about the part she had to play in the battle.

"Your position is yet to be decided, that will be up to Jelde."

Rey fidgeted her fingers, she wanted to know more about this Jelde. She had gathered that he was Wen-Tek's superior and that the man had gained great respect from all members of his militia.

Would she ever get to meet Jelde?

"Unfortunately, I have matters to attend to; however, if you have any questions don't be afraid to direct them towards Vu'inh." The admiral chuckled winking at Rey – an actual wink!

She turned on her heel and exited the tent, leaving Vu'inh to release a long frustrated sigh. She leant against the cave-wall of the med-bay, scratching her head in thought, not looking at anything in particular.

The head-scratching somewhat reminded Rey of Chewie. The passing thought caused Rey to muffle a laugh. However, it felt unfair to compare the Wookiee to the Lieutenant. Chewie was a very loving and loyal friend. Although Vu'inh appeared loyal to the cause, just how deep did her loyalty run? She didn't seem to have a problem with flaunting her distrust of the newcomer – against the admiral's decision. Perhaps she was just over-protective... perhaps.

As if able to sense Rey's thoughts, Vu'inh's eyes fluttered toward Rey, straightening herself up and brushing the dirt from her side.

"I trust the admiral with my life, and I respect her decisions. Even some of the more questionable ones." She made a pointed look at Rey. "I wonder just what she sees in you that I don't." Vu'inh said aloud, probably more to herself than to Rey.

She motioned towards the tent's exit as she headed out, Rey following her. As soon as they stepped out, a dozen set of eyes were already on them.

To Rey's relief, as curious as the fellow soldiers must be, they did well to keep it to themselves. They dared not whisper gossip to each other in the Lieutenant's presence, just a few fleeting curious looks.

As they made their way through the camp, Rey noted that there was probably just over a hundred soldiers within the huge cavern. Where were the ships? They entered another tunnel and walked past more - packing boxes, putting together blasters, sparring. All stopped what they were doing to offer a salute to the lieutenant, coupled with a quick curious glance at Rey.

Rey dug her nails into her bandaged palms, instantly regretting the unconscious decision.

Just how did they see her? Could she rely on them in battle?

She skipped up to walk side-by-side with her babysitter.

"Vu'inh?"

"Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant," Rey corrected. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you trust Wen-Tek so much? What made you devote your loyalty to her?"

Never having had loyalty to anyone but herself, Rey wondered what it must be like to be a part of this strong network of respect - rather than a community of thieves and liars.

Rey thought the lieutenant had ignored her question, until after a few moments Vu'inh finally returned a question of her own.

"Tell me Rey, who made you who you are today?"

Rey almost stopped in her tracks, not expecting the question.

"Excuse me?"

"Who was your maker?"

Rey was still quite shocked at the question as a face flashed in her mind. However, what really took Rey aback was that the face was not Han Solo's. It wasn't her parents, Finn's or even Unkar Plutt's. The face that came to Rey's mind was one of a man, not much older than herself, almost handsome, charcoal curly hair, deep brown eyes... and as quickly as the image came, it was gone again.

Who was that? Did she know him? She struggled to bring the man's face back into her mind, but the memory had already vanished. Gone wherever her most recent memories had run away to.

 _Gone like your parents._

"Well that person for me is Wen-Tek. It was Jelde who introduced me to the cause, but Wen-Tek who gave my life meaning. That's why everyone is here, we've all lost something important, but the Resistance offers us something more. A life with a purpose, a goal to strive for."

Rey couldn't help but notice how the same applied to her, what she had lost, what she was offered.

"We've all put our pasts behind ourselves to focus on the now."

Glancing around, Vu'inh pointed at a gangly creature sharpening some sort of blade. "See Posedda? He was exiled from his entire solar system. Why? Because he tried to convince his elders to stop their indifference towards galactic suffering."

Vu'inh nodded towards another small round, furry creature sparring with a taller scaly one. "Moul and Copper were both the slaves of a particularly slimey hutt, and they both managed to escape together. It was Hahk," Vu'inh, turned at motioned towards a human female "Who found the pair and introduced them to our cause. Hahk herself was an ex-jewel salesperson."

Rey was both impressed and in awe at the diversity of the members of this community. Her childhood dream of joining the Resistance didn't seem so unlikely anymore. Their members came from all walks of life. Which only begged the question... who was Vu'inh before she joined the cause? Who was Wen-Tek? Who was Jelde?

Vu'inh watched her soldiers as if they were her own family, there was pride and love in those eyes. This was a side she hadn't expected of the Lieutenant. Perhaps she had misjudged her.

"And you?"

Vu'inh was drawn out of her trance and raised her eyebrows at the newcomer.

"Me? You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She dismissed, although she made no attempt to move on. Testing Rey's willingness to push further.

And Rey was no pushover.

"What? Were you a humble housewife?" Rey teased, knowing full-well that Vu'inh was not the 'settle-down' type.

Surprisingly, Vu'inh released a hearty chuckle.

"I was a bounty hunter." Rey's jaw literally dropped, as she half-jokingly made an 'O' with her mouth.

"No way!"

Vu'inh continued to chuckle at Rey's response.

"I was. Mainly I hunted for rich corporate leaders looking to eliminate their competition. I even hunted for the occasional monarch with a much-hated royal cousin. And then..." Vu'inh glanced at Rey's face before continuing. Obviously deciding whether Rey could be trusted with the next bit of information. "On rare occasions, I would work for the First Order."

Vu'inh was right, Rey almost didn't believe it. A First Order affiliate turned Resistance? She was sure that no other person in existence had ever defected from the First Order... well other than Finn. Rey buried the pain she felt at the thought of her lost friend. Instead she focused her attention on Vu'inh. It was as if she were some rare gem, hidden in a shipwreck for years.

Another one of Wen-Tek's secret weapons.

"I learnt a great deal about the Order and the way they work over the years. In particular, the type of person they'd want dead, when they'd send one of their own or an outsider to kill, and who was who amongst the ranks."

It donned on Rey now why Vu'inh was such an asset to the Resistance, and how she'd climbed to the rank of Lieutenant. She was both a deadly weapon, and a valuable source of information on the First Order. Rey began wishing she could offer more to the Resistance, she was neither a weapon nor a weakness of the First Order.

Rey's only weapon against the First Order was in the form of a droid, one she'd left on Takodana. Had BB-8 made it's way into the Resistance's hands? Rey made a mental note to ask later.

"I bet you're wondering why I would tell you this, since I make it no secret that I don't completely trust you stranger." Vu'inh mused, watching as Rey missed a step in her stride.

They came to a complete stop, fire burning in the Lieutenant's eyes as she stared into Rey's. Oh.

"You don't care." Rey announced. Vu'inh continuing walking through the corridor, the tiniest inkling of a pleased smile tugging at her lips.

"Whether you're are a First Order spy or not, you'd never be able to return this information." Confidence, in her own abilities, perhaps also in Rey's hopelessness.

"What about you Rey?"

Rey was drawn out of her thoughts, the Lieutenant basically itching to know more about Rey. Where she'd come from. Why she should trust her like Wen-Tek did.

"I was a scavenger. I used to search old battleships for salvageable material and technology."

"Hmmm..." Vu'inh clicked her tongue, pleased. "That could be useful." She waved her hand about, as if to dismiss the thought for a later time.

"Come," Vu'inh continued, squeezing her lips into a smile. "Let's go get something to eat."

For the first time since stumbling across the Resistance, Rey felt perhaps they had a chance at leaving this planet alive.

* * *

 **So when I first wrote this chapter it ended in Vu'inh and Rey becoming friends? Yeah nah Mutual Respect™ + Mutual Distrust™ 4 life 3**

 **For a romantic fool I get so much pleasure from writing goal-focused characters with no time for Nonsense™.**

 **Speaking of! Next chapter has the return of Kylo Ren experience some sweet sweet Frustration™ (How many times will I abuse the trademark symbol before I'm kicked off ff-dot-net?)**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Sir!_ "

Kylo stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face the subordinate who'd just caught up to him, still panting.

His looming presence causing the trooper to take a nervous step backward.

"We have received a message from General Hux."

Kylo sighed and motioned for the trooper to follow him as he continued to stomp down the halls.

"What did the General want?"

The stormtrooper was silent for a few paces.

"He wished to inform you that the other Knight's of Ren have been dispatched."

Hot fire grew within Kylo's throat.

"WHAT!?" He barked, pivoting on his feet and backing the trooper into a wall.

The trooper was unable to hide her nervous breaths. Shifting on the spot and unconsciously scratching at her neck – no doubt in fear of Kylo's infamous way of dealing with unwanted news.

"Th-the General also mentioned it 'wasn't his idea' and that the fact he even warned you was 'more than you deserve'."

So it was Snoke's call. Just how the Supreme Leader had come to know of Kylo's situation did not matter. Soon, a few knights of Ren would arrive and he had to use what little time he had left to gain some more control over the situation.

It was one thing when they were working under his command, and an entirely different one when they were sent after him to "assist".

Kylo's mind fogged with frustration, if he wasn't already short for time, now he really had to speed up his work.

"S-sir?" The trooper had barely even breathed since she last spoke, motionless against the wall.

Kylo immediately snapped out of his trance and quickly shuffled off towards where he'd ordered the prisoner – Sky - to be held captive. Leaving behind one very relieved but also very confused trooper.

In the very least he could reaffirm his skills in interrogating prisoners. If anyone had forgotten just how ruthless he was in infiltrating minds and taking what he wanted then he would be sure to remind them. He was well-known amongst the Order for his ability to gather intel (and making prisoners scream). His success rate was unmatched by any other Knight of Ren – never failing to scour the minds of the weak.

"Until you met me."

Kylo whipped his head around, glancing around the empty hall before him. Nothing. Just his imagination.

It wasn't real.

It wasn't her.

He sighed and stole one last glance around before trudging off again.

* * *

Kylo stalked into the dimly lit room, circling his prisoner in an attempt to intimidate and observe. What did this man – Sky want? He was obviously connected to the current predicament.

The First Order had always traded with this planet, it owed no alliance to either side of history's galactic battles. They'd always traded discreetly, but willingly. Why had they now decided to stop? Why were the planet's leaders missing? Why was there a force of armed militia in its place? Was this the work of the Resistance? Or a test set up by Kylo's master?

Kylo stopped his pacing, standing tall before the curious man. Sky had watched Kylo's pacing with curiosity, but showed no signs of fear.

"Who sent you?" Kylo's deep velvety voice reverberated through the room.

"We sent ourselves." The older man responded, a grin crawling onto his face, crinkling his crows feet.

Kylo was surprised at the prisoner's ease of response, even more surprisingly Kylo couldn't feel any hints of deception. The prisoner was willing to tell the truth.

"Why did you come here?" Kylo wondered just how much the prisoner was willing to answer, how far Kylo could push.

"To protect the inhabitants of this planet from your wrath." The prisoner's grin never faded. His smugness beginning to niggle at the back of Kylo's mind. He circled the man once more, deep in thought.

This man is below you. His smiles are a challenge. You can defeat them. You will win.

"We have always traded with this colony without disquiet. They have never suffered by our hand. So tell me, why are you really here?" Kylo stood behind the older man, a simple but effective technique to emit fear from is prisoners. The unseen enemy is the most intimidating.

"Ah, they may not have known it, but they were suffering under your wrath." Sky's voice giving off a hint of disgust. "This whole galaxy is suffering under your wretchedness and contempt."

Then they were just idiots then. Kylo was disappointed, leaning back and allowing his towering figure to loom over his prisoner for a while. If all they wanted to do was pick a fight then why here? Why now?

The prisoner shifted in his restraints.

"So, you came here to _try_ and stop us." Kylo couldn't help but gloat a little. Even without surrender the small numbers wouldn't have lasted long against Kylo and his troopers. Kylo moved again to stand in front of the man, eager to see him squirm beneath his grasp.

To Kylo's displeasure, one final grin crawled onto the mans face before he met Kylo's eyes. Soon his features were replaced with mock-sadness.

"Ahh! But now we have lost under the might of your soldiers! For we are few and weak whilst you are many and strong." Kylo glared at the man before him, if the prisoner's hands weren't tied Kylo knew he'd be placing a hand over his forehead in fake distress. "You're soldiers were truly impressive! You have sent chilling fear right into our very bones."

The older man then pretended to start sobbing – quite unconvincingly. What in the galaxy was he doing? All Kylo could do was stare motionlessly at the audacious man. "Oh, what ever shall we do? Our fate now rests in your hands. We are at your complete mercy." Unable to help himself from releasing a small chuckle on the last word, Sky halted his theatrics and bowed his head. Kylo could still see a small grin tugging at the mans lips.

This bastard was playing him. Short hot breaths flared through Kylo's nostrils as his mind raged at the man before him. Kylo couldn't decide what infuriated him more, how Sky had _enjoyed_ putting on a show or that he _knew_ the First Order needed him alive. He knew full well that without him, they wouldn't be able to find the resources or the town leaders.

This won't do, Kylo had to get to him somehow, and maybe hurt him if he could. His blood boiled with fury, building up enough force energy to attempt a full mind-penetrating attack.

Sky peered through his draping hair at Kylo, watching him with eager eyes. Almost asking for it.

"Sir." An uncertain voice came as a few troopers walked into the room.

Kylo whipped around to face the storm troopers, who tried to discreetly take a few steps away from the hostile force user. This only resulted in them stumbling quite ungracefully over each other. They shuffled back into formation as Kylo seethed, hearing a small chortle from the direction of the prisoner.

"What is it you want." Kylo spat at them, venom lacing his voice.

"S-sir. One of the townspeople has requested to meet with the prisoner." Curious. What further plotting do these dregs hope to undertake?

"And what did they offer in return?" Kylo asked, feeling a spike in the troopers' anxiety. Moments passed before the subordinate finally answered.

"She offered us nothing, sir." Another spike in anxiety; however, this time it came not from the soldiers, but from Sky. Kylo slowly turned to face the man, a grin still plastered on his face, but somehow it seemed different. More strained.

Kylo calmed, giddy at this revelation.

"Then you shall search her for any weapons then bring her here."

* * *

Having travelled the galaxy in his old life and new, Kylo had grown accustomed to many creatures and unexpected sights. However, what he as met with was not what he had expected.

Who entered the room was not one, but two inhabitants of this planet. One, a tall gangly woman, her skin tough, shrivelled and spotted from the planet's harsh heat. Her upper lip pointed and eyes squinted, giving her a permanent look of displeasure. The other was a rounder, older woman. Her skin sagged heavily, almost dangling off her bones in quite a similar fashion to the multitude of layers she donned. Her eyes sunk deep into her sockets and her absent look made Kylo question whether the woman was fully aware of her surroundings.

As the two women entered the room, Kylo performed a quick sweep of their minds. The taller felt frustrated... and perhaps a bit defeated? However, Kylo didn't linger long in her mind for long as he was drawn to the peculiar energy emanating from the older lady. Her force signature was unusual, nothing Kylo had ever come across. It seemed vacant at first yet there was a part of it that was almost humming. Kylo couldn't discern what this meant, and his thoughts were cut off by the husky voice of the younger woman.

"You promised you would protect us Sky."

The prisoner had kept eerily silent the entire time, making no effort to look up and meet the woman's gaze. At his lack of response, the female gritted her teeth. "Why did you surrender us to them?" She waves a long shrivelled finger at Kylo and the stormtroopers. "Was it really all empty promises? Where did you take our leaders? Where is your 'secret weapon'?"

Kylo's ears perked up. A secret weapon?

The prisoner must have sensed Kylo's interest in the topic as he finally spoke up.

"Miruum, all that I have promised will come in due time. Have faith in me, this will all be sorted out."

Miruum let out a strange wheeze at this, not quite a laugh. This plant's inhabitants sure were unusual.

"I'm starting to doubt your promises Sky. What more can you do? You've already handed us over to the enemy. We've lost. Your delusional ideals have ruined this planet. _My planet_." She hissed, grabbing the hand of her companion and dragging the elderly woman towards the prisoner. "What do you see in him Efra? What has this snake done with our leaders?"

The elderly woman seemed to snap out of her empty trance, looking at the man before her. She began tracing her sagging fingers across the surface of his skin. Her touch pricked at the man's skin with every stroke. Kylo himself was also disconcerted at the woman's unusual presence, watching keenly from the corner of the dimly-lit room.

"Ahhh," the woman breathed with an audible smile "He takes names that are not his own."

The whole room was entranced by Efra's words. Shivering and prickling at the energy snapping in the air. The whole feel of the room had been altered.

"It's the dark. It's the dark. It's the dark. He will fight it. The moon keeps shifting the waves, betrayal is inevitable." Her words made little sense. Kylo even thought they seemed contradictory. Perhaps her peculiar force signature meant nothing, and she truly was simply a senile old woman, made stranger by the planet's sordid and perturbed environment.

 _"Maybe you've lost your touch."_ The voice in his head cooed mockingly.

 _"Go away."_ Kylo responded, even though she couldn't hear him. It wasn't even the real scavenger, it was all in his mind. " _I'll find you eventually."_

At this, the woman slowly turned to Kylo. Tilting her head as she looked straight into his eyes, as if his helmet was non-existent.

"Take a look behind you, that's where you'll find the one you're chasing."

Kylo's temper instantly flared, igniting his saber and cracking it against the stone walls.

"Out!" He demanded, voice reverberating around the room. He swiped again, messily waving his saber around, nearly hitting the prisoner an even some of the storm troopers. "Now."

His stern demand (and fear for their lives) kicked the troopers into action. Hoisting the women out of the room as Kylo shortly followed. Slamming the door shut on his prisoner, not bothering to turn and glimpse at his victorious and mischievous grin.

"Keep this prisoner under full guard! Make sure he gets no visitors."

Kylo's blood boiled and he stormed back to where he had made his temporary quarters.

Momentarily stopping in his tracks, when he was sure no-one was around. Peaking over his shoulder.

Nobody. Just as he should have expected.

* * *

 **Ummmm so I may have written this entire story just for this one scene with Efra? Haha oops**

 **I don't plan on dragging this out any longer, the story will pick up from here. Gotta have that inevitable reunion right?**

 **Also props to anyone who can spot the reference I made to my favourite 80s musician *two thumbs up***

 **Side note: I don't really have a set time when I'll be uploading new chapters since I work pretty much every day haha But never fear! I promise to keep it semi-regular!**


	5. Chapter 5

The long winding corridors of the cave seemed endless, some passages lead to vast open chambers, reminding Rey of the hollowed-out wreckages she frequented on Jakku. However, other corridors narrowed so tightly they caused her chest to stiffen, her breaths taken sparingly.

"Here." The Lieutenant announced, having led herself and Rey through one particularly narrow passageway into what appeared to be one of the (thankfully) more spacious chambers.

The latter let out a sigh of relief; however, she was still anxious as to how many more passageways there were and most importantly where the exits were located.

The Lieutenant turned to face Rey drawing her blaster and waving it towards the newcomer, "Okay, time for you to practice."

Rey stood motionless trying to grasp Vu'inh's meaning when the Lieutenant finally (using the barrel of her blaster) pointed towards Rey's hip - where the lightsaber was still holstered.

"Oh." Rey brought her hand to the saber hesitantly, fingers hovering just above its release.

Without even touching the object, she could feel the energy it emitted, tingling in her fingertips. The buzz was similar to what she experienced on Takodana but this time it was somewhat different. The saber still called to her, yet it now felt more familiar as if the lightsaber _knew_ Rey.

Rey winced in trepidation when her knuckes brushed the hilt of the weapon.

"Come on Not-Jedi, let's see what you've got." The Lieutenant half-mocked, watching the scavenger's mental struggle. "If the First Order were here you'd be dead already, they don't have time for mercy."

The energy hummed, slowly roping itself into Rey's mind, begging for permission.

"You're right," Rey sighed "I'm not a Jedi. I don't think I can use this weapon."

The Lieutenant let out a disgruntled groan, "Then give it to me."

Vu'inh reached out, causing Rey to take a step back. The gesture was innocent enough, yet it reminded her of something… or someone. A memory out of her reach, just on the tip of her mind.

 _"You need…! I can … the ways …!"_

The saber hums again.

"I can't!" Rey blurts out, not even sure why. Wouldn't it be easier just to rid herself of the saber? Relieve herself of the burden and the strange twisting it caused in her gut.

"What? Why not?" Vu'inh stares down Rey, patience wearing thin.

"I have to return it to where I found it… with Han" she lies. Why did she do that? Wasn't she trying to gain the Resistance's trust?

Vu'inh pinches the bridge of her nose, cursing under her breath. "So stubborn."

Rey almost pities the Lieutenant, and is about to take back what she said when suddenly, the Lieutenant raises her blaster higher. Aiming directly at Rey's head.

"If you have chosen to join us then you _will_ fight. The Admiral expects you to use that weapon, _Not-Jedi_."

"I-I can't." Rey chokes out.

" _You will"_ Vu'inh coaxes, steadying her grip on the blaster "If you want to keep your life."

"I won't." Rey's voice is barely a whisper. She wonders what truly happened to her head. Was it just her memories she lost? There was a blaster pointed at her head! Why couldn't she just… move?

The energy of the saber crackled, sounds sparking inside her mind.

A flash of light. The sound of a shot whizzing just past Rey's ear.

An explosion as the blast impacts against the cave wall behind Rey, sending clouds of dust billowing into the air.

Rey is frozen with shock breathing in the soot in short pants. The horrid taste lacing the walls of her throat. The Lieutenant had used her weapon and Rey had stood there and _done nothing_.

As the dust settles Rey watches Vu'inh's face, a mix between disappointment and curiosity.

"Why?" The Lieutenant says aloud, to nobody in particular. "She could be dead."

Vu'inh scrutinises Rey, trying to see something beyond the woman in front of her. Rey remains unmoving, the saber having gone silent after the blast. Except it had released one final buzz amidst the blaster's eruption. One single word escaping the jumbled mess of sounds the saber whispered into Rey's mind.

" _Ben._ "

Ben?

Where had she heard that name before? Rey tries to scour her memory. Ben. Ben. There was a Ben there somewhere.

Another voice, familiar this time.

" _Ben!"_ It was Han's. Rey chased the memory, scrambling to hold onto it. But it was gone.

When had Han said this? Was Ben someone from the cantina? Try as she might she just couldn't bring the memory back.

"Ben." She tries out the name with her own lips, the sensation bringing her back to the present.

The dust had completely settled, the chamber still dimly lit by the thin cracks in the ceiling.

Rey tilts her head, finally able to move again, her tense muscles relaxing as the real world catches up on her.

"Lieutenant Vu'inh!" Rey whirls around, scanning the empty chamber.

She was gone.

She had _left_ Rey there.

Immediately, she tries to go after the Lieutenant, retracing their steps. Where did she go?

Rey tried following the path she and the Lieutenant had taken to get there. Relying on her habitual ability to remember each twist and turn when navigating unknown territory – a useful technique from her scavenging ventures.

Rey quickens her pace to try and catch up to the Lieutenant. She couldn't have gone far. Could she?

Quick steps turn into quicker sprints as Rey tries to find Vu'inh.

She won't be left alone – _not again_.

She rounds a corner but misplaces a step, causing her to trip and skid across the dirt corridor on her side.

Rey splutters a cough as the scattered dirt fills her lungs. Something hard inside one of her pockets digs into her leg.

 _No._ _No! I'm so close!_

She picks herself back up from the ground, ribs aching, when a nearby shuffling noise catches her attention.

She's on her feet in an instant, peering through the dim light to the source of the sound.

The shuffling becomes stomping as someone comes into view, although it is not who Rey expects.

"Stormtrooper." Rey hisses, standing face to face with her white-clad foe.

Not a moment passes before the trooper raises their blaster, pointing it directly at Rey.

A shot is fired, and she tumbles to her right, narrowly missing the blaster shot.

Rey's conscious thoughts able to take control and act without the twisted musings on the saber in her mind.

 _I have to survive._

Images of Han, Chewbacca and Finn enter Rey's mind. Finn. He was a stormtrooper too. Perhaps they weren't all bad.

"You don't have to do this!" Rey calls to the enemy, keeping light on her feet and she dances around the room. "You don't have to serve the First Order!"

The trooper's blaster is still trained on Rey, firing another shot when she stands still for too long.

Rey dodges again, but in her attempt she accidentally backs herself into a recess.

The stormtrooper is standing in front of her now, blocking her exits. She has nowhere to move.

" _Force._ " She curses, wishing she had checked her pockets earlier for any potential weapons, or distractions.

It was too late now.

The saber hummed again, mocking Rey.

In despair, she draws the treacherous thing, igniting it just in time to deflect a blow from the trooper's blaster.

Rey follows the deflection with a swift swipe of the saber, proceeded by a kick to the enemy's armour. Not enough to knock them to the ground, but enough to knock them back a few steps. Allowing Rey to prepare herself for a deft escape.

"Good job Rey." A voice comes from the distance, stopping her in her tracks.

Rey and the stormtrooper turn to see Wen-Tek entering the space, beaming with pride. "Don't you think so Lieutenant?"

"Hmm," The stormtrooper muses "Pretty good for a _Not-Jedi_."

Rey watches incredulously as the Lieutenant removes her helmet. A wave of mental exhaustion sweeping over her as she takes in the situation before her.

She expects to feel relieved, her life is no longer in danger. However, an uneasy feeling gushes into Rey's stomach. They had pushed and pushed her, forcing her to use the saber. This was the sort of technique Rey would expect from the inhabitants of Jakku, not the noble, respected fighters of the Resistance.

The heavy feeling doesn't leave. It continues shifting, broiling, tumultuous.

"It is okay if you feel slightly disheartened Rey," Wen-Tek's comforting words come as she moves to stand next to her "Lieutenant Vu'inh is my best at breaking-in the newcomers. Always has been."

Vu'inh straightens her posture in response, a smug grin creeping onto her face. Rey scruitinises the action, trying to battle away her personal feelings of Lieutenant opens her mouth to comment when a pair of footsteps approaching catches the trio's attention.

"Admiral!" One voice calls, shaking in alarm. The pair of footsteps finally arrive in the form of two platoon members, rigid in apprehension.

"Yes, soldier." Admiral Wen-Tek commands, a stern undertone in her friendly and welcoming voice.

The other soldier responds, anxiety evident in his unstable voice, "Jelde has been held captive! The First Platoon has requested immediate reinforcements!"

At this, the Admiral and Lieutenant share an understanding look. A buzz palpable in the atmosphere… was it excitement? Had they expected this?

"Prepare the soldiers." Wen-Tek commands, smile never dissipating "It is time for us to head into battle!"

The pair scurries off with Wen-Tek turning back to Vu'inh and Rey, positively beaming.

Wen-Tek winks at Vu'inh, giddy in anticipation. "It's a good thing you're already in costume Lieutenant. Your stage has finally come." She announces.

Vu'inh nods and replaces her helmet, "Thank-you Admiral."

Wen-Tek pats Vu'inh's back in response, radiating warmth and pride as she gazes upon the phoney stormtrooper.

Rey shifts, unsure if she is currently an unwelcome presence. She turns to go and follow the other soldiers to prepare for battle.

The thought of a battle, a _real_ battle violently pulls at the sickening movements in her gut. The reality setting in.

"Wait!" Wen-Tek calls, causing Rey to whip around in her stride. She watches Rey with glee, lips almost twitching. "Vu'inh will be needing a prisoner."

 _Oh._ Rey's mind clicks, following the Admiral's meaning and knowing-smile.

"It is time to return your _Jedi prisoner_ to the First Order stormtrooper." She teases the Leituenant.

 _Oh._ Rey's mind calls again.

"This will be very, very interesting."

* * *

 **Thanks to my new followers for your support! ^^ So glad to see you guys are enjoying the ride!**

 **We are only a few chapters away from the reunion! Wahhh~**

 **I've been on a bit of a mini-holiday so the next chapter might be a bit delayed sorry ;_;**

 **However, I promise the next chapter will be really fun :^) (and by fun I mean more Kylo Ren struggling and frustrated hehe)**


	6. Chapter 6

Four troopers out cold, multiple destroyed wall panels and irreparable droids. Kylo had managed to make it this far, now if only he could convince this _stupid door to open_.

Semi-dressed and mind swirling in turmoil with thoughts of the scavenger, Kylo held his open palm out towards the upsilon-class shuttle.

" _You will open_." He commanded aloud.

"What the- Kylo?" A startled voice came from behind, then a "Leave us!" followed by the sound of many sets of boots hurrying away.

The voice sighed, Kylo unwilling to give up on intimidating the shuttle before him.

" _You will open!_ "

"Snap out of it Kylo."

A small tug at Kylo's collar pulled him backwards, his head rolling backwards to glare at the man behind him.

"What do you want?" He snapped. "I'm trying to commandeer a ship, Hux."

The general glanced at the ship and then back at Kylo, taking a relaxing breath.

"Yes, I can see that. Although I don't think you're capable of operating a shuttle at this time Kylo." A small amused smile crawled onto the generals lips.

Kylo tilted his head further backward, trying to give the upside-down general a better view of his best intimidating glare. However, this only served to bring a flush of blood to Kylo's head, causing him to stagger backward, knocking over a few stacked crates as he tumbled rather ungracefully to the ground.

The general suppressed a snigger, crouching down beside the barely-clothed, out-of-his-mind, off-his-head-on-pain-medication knight of Ren. He successfully assisted the man in getting to his feet, leading him back to the partially destroyed med-bay.

Kylo rolled onto the cot, head spinning, slowly coming to his senses.

"Are you happy now?" Hux berated the dazed Kylo, returning to his usual strict demeanour "You've managed to split most of your stitches on your little escapade. _Droid! I need a droid in here!_ What did you possibly need to see so badly that you'd try to steal one of our own ships?"

Kylo brushed a hand over his abdominal wound, crinkling his nose as the pain began to throb again. The medication was wearing off.

"I was going to get the scavenger."

Another exasperated sigh. "For goodness sakes. In your state? I'm all for you taking all of Snoke's wrath and having it directed at yourself, but you can't possibly rationalise going after the scavenger when we are still waiting for the Supreme Leader's next commands. This is the most weakened state the Order has been in in years. We need all available assets working together, the last thing we need is a vagabond force-user chasing after some scavenger who got lucky."

The ginger man leant against an operating table, crossing his arms and knitting his brows together. It was Kylo's turn to sigh now.

"I know, I know." He grumbled; however, it wasn't laced with the usual hostility. He knew the general meant well, for both the First Order and Kylo – surprisingly. "I just _need_ her."

A silence fell between the two men, Kylo brooding over his botched, narcotic-induced attempted escape, Hux pensively reflecting on Kylo's response.

Kylo needed Rey the same way Hux needed a new Starkiller Base, to atone for their past mistakes – and the general knew this. However, to Kylo finding Rey meant something more.

A fully-functional droid finally arrived and began fixing up Kylo's stitches, the general watching with hawk-like eyes as he began working his strongest asset, his intellect.

"We both need to be in the Supreme Leader's good graces Kylo, we can't have either of us running off on whims. We need to focus on our current mission – the reconstruction of the First Order. Do you understand me Kylo?"

Kylo hissed at the pain as his wound was restitched without the assistance of pain medication.

"You want me to stop searching for the scavenger."

"No, not stop. That troublesome scavenger must be reprimanded, but in due time. I'm asking you to just... hold-off for now. If it will put your mind at ease I can probably spare a few stormtroopers to search for her in the meantime."

The compromise the general had put forward wasn't all too disagreeable. Hux was even willing to spare some of the few men they had left after Starkiller.

"I have your word on this Kylo? You give up this chase for now and in due time, the scavenger will be all yours."

The wound had been restitched and the droid began to inject some thick-syrupy liquid into Kylo's arm, his mind beginning to drift again. He rolled onto his uninjured side, facing away from the general.

Kylo watched as the hallucination crouched before him, stroking his hair. Soothing words filling his ears.

" _You have my word."_ Slipped out of his mouth and not long after the general left Rey's voice ceased to whisper to him. One last word coming from the scavenger's voice.

"Sleep."

And he complied.

* * *

" _Take a look behind you, that's where you'll find the one you're chasing._ "

Kylo yanked at the straps holding his helmet in place. Popping all the clips until he could finally tug the whole thing off his head. Hot pants escaping his lips as he choked in the dusty dry air.

Did she know? How could an old senile woman know? But her force signature...

" _He takes names that are not his own._ "

Had all her words been directed at him? Was this still Snokes test? No not Snoke, Kylo didn't think it was him anymore. No way.

Kylo tried to control his breathing, tried to slow the sharp intake of the planet's smoke-laden air. He choked in his attempt, bringing a palm to his forehead as his mind pounded. His vision blurred, room spinning as he stumbled to recover his helmet.

The planet was choking him. He'd die _here_ of all places. They all wanted him dead, Sky, the prisoners, the Knights of Ren, Snoke, Hux, and -Kylo collapsed to the floor- _her_.

"Not everyone wants you dead, narcissist." The voice said. "You're doing this to yourself."

"SHUT. UP." He growled through clenched teeth, pulling at his outer layers as heat rose up through his chest. The air itself hated him, it plotted his demise. It was cruel, giving him a slow, painful death.

The voice groaned, "You're not dying! You just hate yourself because you think you've lost control."

Kylo released a vehement roar as he tore at his heavy-clad garments.

"I-I don't hate myself." He panted, desperate to relieve himself of the searing heat. It seemed to soak into his skin and burned through to his core. Singeing every nerve and fibre inside.

"Yes you do," The voice began "but you shouldn't. None of this is your fault, you just need to get a grip."

Kylo lay there, eyes gazing out at nothing in particular as the heat simmered. Pondering if the voice was right, and how he could gain control on his situation.

In his dizzy state, he missed the first few knocks at his door. It wasn't until the thundering of boots passing by his door pounding in sync was his mind able to break away. It was then Kylo heard the knocking at the door.

"What is it?" Kylo snapped from his sprawled-out position on the ground. Still managing to spit viper in his words whilst completely dishevelled. Lying peculiarly upon his torn-up garments.

"Sir," The voice at the door responded "We are under attack."

Kylo almost laughed incredulously, "Again!?" His universe spun before him. Was the force teasing him?

"Who is it this time?" He growled, waving a bare, limp arm in the air. Sleeve left discarded on the other side of the room.

"Multiple ships have arrived, bearing the emblem of the Resistance."

Kylo choked out another laugh, propping himself up on an elbow as he attempted to sit up.

"Guard the prisoner!" He demanded, rising to his feet, boots tangling in the mess of cloth below him. "and prepare for battle. Kill any surrenders, we've shown enough mercy today."

A grief-stricken cry echoed in his mind, and he drew his lightsaber.

"GO AWAY!" He bellowed, impetuously tossing his saber across the room.

It clattered as it bounced of the wall and rolled into the remnants of Kylo's cloak.

* * *

 **A short one but I friggen LOVED writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it just as much~**

 **Also I'm so sorry for the late update but I have been really sick for the past week. Im only now finally able to move without feeling dizzy haha**

 **ALSO ALSO I saw The Last Jedi! Waahhh~ I loved it~**

 **I don't wanna be _that_ person and spoil it for everyone else so if you want my personal opinions feel free to PM me hehe I'll be glad to discuss... everything :^)**


	7. Chapter 7

Rey never realised the power of resolve. The sense of purpose and order displayed by armies preparing for battle was so fierce and unlike anything Rey had ever experienced. As everyone scurried about, collecting equipment, getting into position Rey could feel a buzz of anticipation. Everyone coming together, joining their individual strengths to become a single force. One entity existing to face another, for the betterment of the galaxy. Selfless. United.

She felt a tinge of envy as she watched the Admiral lead the fleet off towards the battle-zone. Although Rey had no desire to fight or die, she longed for the camaraderie.

She had tasted it, for the briefest moment with Finn and BB-8 for the first time in her life. And to her surprise, she didn't hate it. The solitary existence she had grown accustomed was a comfortable livelihood, but did not compare to the solidarity of shared-hardship.

Instead, Rey and the Lieutenant had flown off in their own cruiser, heading towards a more discreet and secure location. Vu'inh had barely uttered a word the entire flight, having almost become mute since her final good-bye to the Admiral.

The silence allowed Rey's mind to wander, scrutinising the ship's interior. It was completely functional, albeit shabby, much like the rest of the fleet. Rey had to commend the craft for its few minor structural flaws, although she suspected it had seen many upon many battles before. The exterior was so rusted and tattered Rey was surprised the Resistance hadn't just scrapped the ragged thing.

"We're here." The Lieutenant muttered, snapping Rey out of her train of thought.

The craft came to land in a low-lying trough on the outskirts of a sun-scorched slope. Rey imagined that the battlefield must be just beyond the imposing mound. The fleet would already have arrived, would there be casualties already?

As the craft came to a halt the stirred-up dust scattered in the air seemed to still. A haze of ochre clouding them from the outside.

As the cabin opened, Rey followed Vu'inh into the dry searing heat. Exposed to the elements, she felt a few grains of sand float down heavily onto her lashes. Despite the planet's similarities to Jakku, the minor differences were off-putting. Her feet sunk too deeply into the ground, the grains were clumped not loose. There were two suns, not one. And one moon, not two. The air blew harsher against her skin. It was wrong, all wrong. She tried to blink the sand out of her eyes, its weight resembling the heaviness in her chest. Her trepidation.

As she marched through the dunes, the arid winds whipped around the few loose ends of her garments. She was unbalanced.

Rey took one misstep and collapsed into the unyielding sand. The harsh terrain smacked against her like an open palm, slowly enclosing around her.

The impact incited a flash of sounds into her mind. Sweeping her consciousness into darkness.

"Rey! Rey!" It was Finn's voice "Oh no…" He sounded distressed, was something wrong?

She wanted to call back to him, ask him what was wrong. But a different sound resonated through the air. At first it was a crackle, followed by static and a deep resounding hum. The noise is mimicked not moments later. The sound was so far away, what was going on?

"… It belongs to me!"

"Rey!"

A hand pulls her from the sand, dragging out of the warm tomb the terrain had created and back into the cruel winds.

"Rey are you alright?" The Lieutenant's voice came out distorted by the Stormtrooper helmet.

Rey coughs into the wrappings around her face, heavily clumped sand having breached its tight hold. She removes the wrapping and shakes out the excess sand, replacing it promptly before she breathed in any of the heavy particles sifting through the air.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The Lieutenant takes a moment before hesitantly responding. "We're almost there. Just follow my lead, alright?"

Rey nods in response, finding her feet again. No time to reflect on what she'd heard, on what may have happened to Finn, may _be_ happening to Finn. If she wanted to see him again she had to complete this task ahead of her, and help the Resistance fight the First Order.

They traverse over the dunes. Rey careful this time to follow the Lieutenant's steps. They descend further down, Rey's heart rate increasing as they finally break through the thick haze and the scene comes into view.

At first, all Rey can see is the outline of a township, probably just larger than the Niima outpost, but with many short, stout buildings sprawled across the flat land. Then, she heard the sound of blaster fire, causing her to jump when Vu'inh grabs tightly onto her arm. Flashes of light, explosions and scuffling across the township resound through the smoky environment.

She turns to face the Lieutenant. Was she… afraid? Rey was surprised, for all her stoic demeanour was the Lieutenant truly afraid of battle?

Vu'inh must have caught on to Rey's concerned look, as she loosens her grip slightly.

"You're my prisoner, _remember_?" Oh, right. They had an image to uphold. "I'll need your lightsaber now."

Rey wants to protest, but understands that no prisoner would be allowed to keep their weapons. Hesitantly, she unclips the saber from its holster, her fingertips tingling as the saber leaves her grasp.

"I'll return it to you once we infiltrate the compound." She assures Rey, pulling her away from the direction of battle and towards a cluster of large buildings. Their windows all blacked out.

Despite the thick cloud of sand drifting through the atmosphere, the twin suns still penetrated harshly onto the planets surface with a scorching heat. Rey could understand why the platoon was facing off in person, rather than attacking from the sky. The visibility was just too low.

The sound of marching footsteps pulled Rey from her thoughts and she felt her blood drain as a small group of Stormtroopers exited the building she and the Lieutenant were nearing.

They approached the pair post-haste. "What are you doing?" One asked gruffly, "You are required in battle soldier."

The Lieutenant wasted no time whipping up a believable lie, fully immersing herself into character. "I have received orders to bring this one directly to the head of command." Vu'inh held up the lightsaber and directed their attention towards Rey.

Curiously, the troopers immediately tensed, recognition obvious in their posture shift. An uncomfortable silence followed, broken finally by a single trooper. "Is that _her_?" Both Rey and the Lieutenant were shocked at the question and stumped for a response.

Rey's breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't see their eyes, but she could feel them inspecting her, examining her. Just who did they think she was? Is this what it felt like to be a Jedi? Being gawked at like some two-headed hutt? She shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Were they figuring it out? Could they tell they were fakes? Imposters? She wanted to scream. She wanted to run.

Their pretence was thankfully saved when one trooper cleared his throat. "Never mind, just take her directly to Lord Ren."

"Yes sir." Vu'inh responded, falling back into her façade. Gripping Rey tightly and leading them towards the building ahead of them. Rey was relieved to be out of their way, her fear of discovery hopefully being msitaken for the distress of a prisoner.

"Soldier!" The trooper called out to them, Rey's blood ran cold. No. Please no. "Lord Ren is in the town hall." He pointed towards one particularly withered structure.

"Sir." Was Vu'inh's response, hastily steering them in the immediate direction of the town hall. Their hearts both beat fast-pace until the moment they barrelled through the hall's doors. After checking the coast was clear, the Lieutenant released a sigh of relief.

"I wonder if there has been a change in command." The Lieutenant mused, trying to rationalise the Stormtroopers' strange behaviour. "Nonetheless," She moved to hand the lightsaber back to Rey. "here, you'll need this now." She half-encouraged, half-commanded.

Rey took a moment to recompose herself, finally safe from the scrutiny of the enemy. "Our intelligence indicates that all prisoners were taken to the town hall and now it seems we have successfully located it."

Rey almost laughed, and wondered if there was some deity she had to thank for their luck. Managing to narrowly escape being caught up in battle and ending up where they were required to be.

She glanced around, the dusty hall seemed to branch off into multiple passageways, some angling downwards towards lower levels.

"Hmmm..." The Lieutenant hummed, fabricating a plan.

"We shall split up, if you find Jelde you can contact me on this communicator." Vu'inh passed Rey a nut-sized device with a blinking blue light.

"But…" Rey began to retort, before the Lieutenant interrupted.

"If I find Jelde before you, I'll communicate with you through this. Try and make your way back here." She pointed at the device drawing Rey's concerned face away from Vu'inh's and towards the small thing, "That has a tracker inside, so even if you get lost you won't be left behind. I promise."

Rey's anxiety was swallowed by a feeling of solidarity and belonging. The Lieutenant actually _cared_ what happened to Rey?

"But how am I going to find Jelde?"

Vu'inh paused, before removing her helmet to look Rey directly in the eyes. "I have faith in Wen-Tek, and the Admiral has faith in you. We can do this. The Resistance _will_ win today." Her hand momentarily squeezed Rey's shoulder in assurance, before she returned her helmet.

The Lieutenant bowed her head and took off. Leaving a ghost on Rey's shoulder and a warm feeling in her chest. She didn't have the time to reflect upon the sentiment, instead opting to shake herself into preparation. Saber in hand and senses heightened, Rey took the route opposite to the Lieutenant's.

She silently stalked the halls, which were eerily silent. Were all the First Order troops distracted by the battle outside? Perhaps this plan wasn't so mad after all.

The thick concrete floors were cracked and caked with the heavy sand, causing Rey to almost glide along the halls. She inspected countless empty rooms, filled with stale air, dim lamps, and mismatched furniture coated in dust to no avail. However, she persisted in her search. Every step was a step closer to finding Jelde. A step closer to ending the battle. A step closer to Han, Chewie, BB-8 and Finn.

But what did Jelde even look like?

Rey rounded a corner and almost ran directly into a thick metal column, swiftly dodging it and being struck instead by the realisation that she didn't know a single thing about the man she was supposed to be searching for. How was she meant to find someone she had never seen?

What in the galaxy did Jelde even look like? Was he a man? A wookiee? Heck, he could be a Jawa for all she knew – although unlikely.

She released a frustrated sigh, taking a step back from the column and rubbing at her temples. The strange thing had taken her by surprise, who put something like this in the middle of a hall? She took in the eye-sore and her confusion only increased upon her realisation of the item's origin. It was… a drill? It seemed like some sort of art installation, but a strange one at that. It was huge and industrial. Not any run-of-the-mill builders drill, but the sort of thing used to break through a planet's crust. The planet somehow managed to get stranger and stranger the longer Rey spent there.

She began to walk around the impractical decoration when a sudden shudder in the building caused her to grab hold of the inanimate drill for support. The ground temporarily shook as a thunderous rumbling echoed through the halls.

Rey was grateful that the structure seemed to be more stable than it appeared as it withheld the trembling quake. A sudden beep came at her thigh. It was the communicator.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

 **Yooooooooooooo! Happy Seasons and all that! Boy the past few weeks have been such a roller coaster. I swear life is so tumultuous and fiction is such a nice escape from it all.**

 **So I have finally returned to see so many new followers for my story? Say whaaa? Seriously thank-you all so much!**

 **I know you've all got busy lives, so since this fic has no comments or feedback I'm just gonna pretend that you're reading this story going "Nice." and "Cool." and "Huh!" For me it's crazy to look at the hits and think that some of these people are actually reading what I've written? I am so so grateful!**

 **Okay sooo, this chapter kinda just kept getting longer and longer and although I was gonna have the Rey/Kylo meet happen in this chapter it has been post-phoned until the next chapter (So Sorry!)**

 **I'm really enjoying writing Vu'inh (which is weird coz at the start I found her so difficult!). In my mind she's like this super-serious person who has all these emotions they want to feel but doesn't know how to express them. And Wen-Tek is just kinda her idol because Wen-Tek is the epitome of charisma and charm haha**

 **Anyway! I'll be back in the new year with a new chapter! (And let's be real, all the best parts are always when Rey and Kylo interact, so if you've enjoyed the story this far then this will be my New Years gift to you!)**

 **B^)**


End file.
